Busby's Chair
by Anime-Hentai-fan-girl
Summary: Busby's chair curses any who sits in it, so what happens when a nation more Evil than Russia comes over because England has to babysit Russia's nephew North Korea? Not how Huma was creating North Korea, but i chose to have him this way


England looked around at his magic room. He walked out, closed the door, making sure it was closed tight, cast a spell over it, and then pushed the book shelves in front of it, hoping his guest would never see it. The door bell sounded around the house, even in the basement where Arthur was. He hated his doorbell, mainly for the pure fact that America installed it, so it played W.D.C every time the doorbell rang. And would continue to play until the door was opened, or the song ended. He hurried up the stairs to open the door just to turn the ridiculous song off.

He opened the door to two people. Ivan Braginski, and Ni Yang Soo. Arthur stared at the height of Russia, as he all ways did. The Russian was just so intimidating with his height, that no one could help but just stare at the man. "Ehem, Mr. Braginski, Mr. Soo…"

"Yang Soo."

"Of course, Mr. Yang Soo."

"I dank you for vatching my nevew. I vould not ave been able to vatch him today."

"It's no problem Mr. Braginski, may I ask why Mr. Wang could not watch him?"

"He is, how do you say, in a veeting."

"I see, business in a way a lot I see."

"Da, now I must ve off. Vank you, and uhh… Good luck." He ran away to his car, and sped off immediately. England stared dumbstruck at the car disappearing into the distance.

"Please, come on in." The North Korean stepped into the house, and in that second England felt an unwanted presence, but figured it was probably the feeling he gets sometimes when his fairies think of a certain magical object. England knew that that specific object was tucked tight away. He even cast a spell on himself just so he couldn't find it either. There were too many accidents with that object, and England didn't want any more accidents. Norge even tried to take it off his hands, but England told the truth. He hid it then cast a spell on himself just so he couldn't find it.

Ni Yang Soo, walked straight in and went into the kitchen. England walked in after him. "Are you hungry lad?"

"Do not call me Lad. Here's what you are and are not allowed to do. We'll start with what you can not do. Do not call me any of your stupid English names such as Lad, young one whatever, do not stay out of my sight, unless I state otherwise. You can not do anything without my say so, not even go to the bathroom, and don't think of going in your pants, or you will suffer the consequences. You will make Asian foods, and I will be making it, and you will eat it, or suffer the consequences. If I demand to use your magic resources, you will not argue and just let me do so, showing me the way. you will eat when I eat, no ifs ands or buts about it. Everything is run by me, and it is done my way. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, but what…" He was slapped, and he felt something warm run down his cheek. He touched it and saw blood on his fingers when he pulled away.

"What the Bloody Hell!" He was slapped again on the opposite cheek.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" there was silence for a moment. "I didn't think so. Now we understand each other. Now where is your magic room?" England stayed quiet, not sure of whether or not he could speak. He was slapped again, another cut appeared on his cheek.

"If I ask a question you better answer me!"

"But you said not to speak without your permission!" Another slap and another cut.

"At least you were all most listening. You didn't have to speak, just show the way you fucking retarded asshole! Now show me where the magic room is and then make me Rice balls." England pointed to the basement door.

"It's in the basement. You can't miss it." England went into the kithen and after hearing the door shut, he quickly went to grab is cell phone, but it wasn't in his pocket.

"Looking for something?" England turned quickly to see the Korean holding up his cell phone. He didn't want to answer, but nodded his head, afraid of what would happen if he told a lie.

"Who were you going to call? You may speak."

"I was just going to call Japan, or China to see how to make rice balls." Ni Yang Soo walked up to England and out of nowhere a knife appeared and he was stabbed in the side.

"You can not speak now, and that's for trying to call for help. Everyone I stay with all ways calls someone else just for help, just so they are not the one abused. I should beat you for even attempting to do so, but I promised Uncle Ivan I would be good."

"You call this being good? He said through the pain." There was a kick in the jaw, and England fell backwards.

"I never gave you permission to speak. When are you going to learn?" The doorbell rang, and W.D.C rang throughout the house, and England was praying to god that it was Germany, Spain, America, hell even that Frog Francis would be great at that moment.

"Stay here." Ni Yang Soo, walked out and answered the door. Faintly, England could hear Matthews voice. He paled, of all the nations, it had to be Canada.

"Speak up! God Canada no wonder no one remembers who you are! You're too damn quiet!" and then a door slam. England wanted to cry, he needed someone to help him. His body wasn't exactly frail, but if this abuse kept up, he would be the frailest nation alive then. He then realized why North Korea was in such a bad state then.

Ni Yang Soo came back into the kitchen and smiled, it was even more sadistic than Russia's childish smile. This one wasn't childish at all, but a smile of a serial killer. "You listen pretty well, just like the Baltic nations. Sadly Latvia belongs to Belarus, Estonia seems to be nowhere around and Lithuania seems to know just when to speak and when not to. I'm getting bored with him. Now I have you to play with." England paled even more, if that was even possible. He knew what state the baltics were all ways in, and from what England had seen so far, North Korea was more evil than Russia, so he could only imagine what kind of state he'd be in when this was done. Unfourtinately this visit, was two days long…

England attempted the rice balls while Ni Yang Soo scouted the basement. 'He must have found the room…' He thought, 'Since he hasn't come up yet screaming at me to show him where it's at.' He looked at his frumpty rice balls, and knew he was going to be beaten for the horrible job he did, but at least he tried right? He had to be given credit for at least trying. The door bell rang, and he froze. 'Should I answer it, or wait till he says something?'

"Hey bushy brow! Answer the door! That doorbell ring you have is giving me a headache!" England went to the door and opened the door to Germany, Italy and Francis. "Thank god you guys are here!" he whispered frantically.

"Mon duer! What happened to My Engletterre's face?" Francis cried. He cupped Englands face starring in horror at the damage.

"Mr. Kirkland, vhat has happened here?"

"Please!" he whispered urgently, "You have to get me out of here! Forget my clothes forget what I have here just take me with you before he k…"

"Arthur, why are you letting our guests just stand outside? Invite them in."

"Yes l'Engleterre. It is rude to have us stand outside." Francis walked in, and Germany followed, pushing Italy forward. They sat down and ate the cakes Francis made, for the rice balls were burnt, and England knew by the way Ni Yang Soo was looking at him, he was in a world of trouble. England could barley do anything without looking at Ni Yang Soo, practically asking permission with his eyes, but he couldn't tell what the response was, so he clowly drank, and didn't eat, seeing Ni Yang soo not eat, knowing he couldn't eat unless Ni Yang Soo ate.

After some time of a few laughs, though England did not laugh, for fear of punishment, Francis turned to England, "L'Englettere, you haven't touched the cakes. You all ways eat them, I even made them the way you like them. Are you not hungry?" England looked to Ni Yang Soo, whom nodded.

"Yea, I'm just not hungry. I had some of those Rice balls. Ni Yang Soo forced me to try one, and I liked them and started to eat them, but then you guys came." Francis gave him an unusual look, and England attempted to give him a straight face, but knew his face gave everything away, how scared he was, his lie, everything.

"Well, Germany, it's about time me and yuou had that meeting now. Shall we take this to your place? England is too busy babysitting North Korea at the moment, so we'll have to discuss business without him." He stood up, and Germany and Italy followed. England escorted them out, and the last thing England saw, was Francis' worried face, as England showed a fearful one, before the door was slamed shut by Ni Yang Soo.

"England, you are a very bad man. Rying to call for help, without giving hints to me you were doing so. What should I do with you? you have permission to speak." England started walking backwards, away from Ni Yang Soo, but the Korean just kept walking forward.

"I don't know… Perhaps you should let me out into the backyard for hours and not let me in."

"Why? So you can escape! I think not. Try again." Then it dawned on England, Bugzby's chair… Everytime Russia sat in the chair it blew up into little pieces, so either the chair doesn't work, or Russia destroyed the curse on it.

"Strap me into Bugzby's chair." Ni Yang Soo stopped, and so did England.

"Bugzby's chair? But no one's seen that chair for several years. Not even Norway has seen it, nor I, nor Russia or China. China has not seen Bugzby's chair since Bugzby was on the news. How do you even know of the chair?"

"I have it, but the problem is I don't know where it is. I cast a spell on it to hide it, then cast a spell on myself to forget where it was hidden."

"You mean a spell actually worked for once from you? What room did you hide it in?"

"It would be in the magic room. I assume you found it?"

"Yes, now wait here while I look for Bugzby's chair. Don't speak." England nodded. Ni Yang Soo went down into the cellar, and England thought this was his chance to leave, to escape, but he decided not to, just in case Ni Yang Soo would set nukes on him. Out of nowhere Ni Yang Soo appeared before him with a chair in his hands, and rope. England recognized it as none other than Bugzby's chair.

"Sit." Was all he said, as he placed it down. England did as he was told, and Ni Yang Soo tied him down to it. England sighed in relief, thinking that the chair's curse was actually broken, but then out of nowhere, Ni Yang Soo disappeared and Arthur was in another world. He was falling in the chair. He was back in World War Two, where Polnd got beaten up by Germany, and the horror of it, set England screaming. Ni Yang Soo just smiled, knowing that his mental state would be next to nothing. He'd be a vegetable, skipping the coma.

England watched as Germany had enjoyed torturing Poland, and it sickened him. He went to when Prussia was in Russia's control, and watched how the Prussian was raped with Russia's lead pipe. He couldn't belive the horror, and the pain they went through. He watched as America was beaten by himself, the psyco look in his own eyes then, and when he was beating Canada. He watched as America had raped Canada, blaming his brother for Englands temper. He had no idea Alfred had felt that way, before the revolutionary war. The fact of even seeing the war again braught tears to his eyes, as he shook his head, screaming for it to stop. He now understood the full extent of Bugzby's chair. It was to show one's regret, make them realize what they had done. He saw how he had beaten spain, and forced him as his own, raping him, cutting him up. Then he saw the rage in China's eyes when he took Hong Kong, and the things he had done to that boy. England understood the meaning of being a country, what it meant to the people in the world.

England woke to being clutched by Yao and Francis, tears staining his face. He looked up to see Germany holding Ni Yang Soo, Russia beating him with his pipe, while Ni Yang Soo only laughed harder with every hit. "s…Stop!" Arthur cried out. He grabbed Russia's coat, attempting to pull him away from Ni Yang Soo, but he only stopped mid-blow, to look down at England. "Vhat is it comrade?"

"Stop… stop the fighting… stop the war… stop fighting… no more blood-shed please…" Everyone stared at England, as he stared at nothing, just repeating himself over and over again.

No one understood what Bugzby's chair could do to one person, but just sitting in it had mad England go completely mad. He no longer got out of bed, had to be force fed, but they burned the chair, hoping that it was the end of it. However, when they thought he was repeating himself, England had secretly made an exact replica of the chair, replacing the real one with the fake. He buried the real chair in his magic room. Casting a spell over it to make it invisible to all, then using the memory trick to forget where he had put it. Ni Yang Soo was locked away in his own country, to never be let out again. He is visited by his Twin, Im Yong Soo, and fed by him, but he was never let out, but he swore up and down to his twin one day he will get back out, and he will have his revenge on everyone…


End file.
